Always and forver
by we will always have paris98
Summary: Jenny though she was happily married until Gibbs walked back into her life and feelings resurfaced. suck at summary's sorry. this is probably awful but let me know yea? rated T just to be safe may change in future chapters.
1. Chapter one

_**Always and forever**_

_A/N I know this is probably awful I apologize I put Hollis in this story in an attempt to make it more interesting and build the suspense it is set in season three but kind of goes all over the place. I know where im going with this kinda and I know this chapter is short but I wanna know what people think before I continue _

_It had been three months since she had walked back into his life, three months since she had said 'no of the Job' and most importantly it had been three months since he had caught a glimpse of the rings on her finger. But still he didn't ask truth be told he was scared of the answer he didn't want to believe that she had truly moved on, he didn't want to believe that there was no future for them, that he would never be able to call her his again. He loved her, always had and always will to him it didn't matter that she left seven years ago he had forgiven her all he wanted was her back in his arms. Clearly she didn't feel the same what reason is there to wear a beautiful ring with a diamond in the middle and three amethysts either side. And a white gold band with an inscription that he hadn't yet had chance to read unless you were married. Admittedly he was also seeing somebody. _

_She was watching him from the balcony she could tell he was deep in thought, she wondered what he was thinking about. She fiddled with the rings on her finger she was happily married or so she thought until she became the first female director of a federal agency and became the boss of not only her old boss but also her former lover the only man she truly loved. The second she laid eyes on him the memories from her probie days and Paris came flooding back she knew she still loved him as much if not more than when they first met. It hurt her so much when she said 'no of the job' she didn't want to say it she wanted to kiss him right there and tell him she loved him but she wasn't prepared to risk her marriage just in case it didn't work out and she certainly didn't want to risk her career. She looked up and saw Hollis Mann heading over to Gibbs desk and kiss him tears started to form in her eyes as she walked back to her office._

_He saw her watching him and he could tell she was deep in thought too. He noticed her twisting the rings on her finger it stung knowing without a doubt that she had moved on he would leave Hollis for her in a heartbeat. He spotted Hollis walking towards his desk and when she got there he kissed her passionately knowing that Jenny was watching them he didn't fail to spot the tears forming in her eyes as she started to walk away he started to wonder if she was truly happy._

_Later that day after spending time with Jenny due to a case he was more determined to get her back and in order to do this he knew he had to break up with Hollis. Now there he was stood at the door of the cornels house waiting for her to answer. "Hey Gibbs I was expecting you tonight couldn't keep away huh?" Hollis said with a wink "we need to talk can I come in?" Gibbs replied "sure come in what is it?" "I don't think we should see each other anymore I am in love with someone else and it's not fair to lead you on I'm so sorry" Gibbs explained. At first Hollis was shocked at the fact he apologised but after she snapped out of it and realised what was happening she only had one question "who is she?" "Hol I ne…" Hollis cut him off "it's the director isn't it? It's Jenny" "I never meant to hurt you" "just answer the question Jethro" Gibbs thought about what to say and then replied "yes, yes it's Jen but not recent I never really stopped loving her we have a history" with that Gibbs walked out the door without even saying goodbye._


	2. the truth

_**Chapter two**_

_A/N second chapter__ again sorry if it's really bad I'm trying here. Please correct me on any spelling mistakes you may find. Also I know that the characters may be a bit ooc or very ooc so sorry again Please let me know what you think it would really give me more confidence if I knew people were reading and knew what they thought criticism accepted thanks- abz _

_The next day Gibbs walked into the bullpen coffee in hand to find Tony and Ziva talking about Jenny "what are you on about DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked "The director boss she has been in her office with Cornel Mann for almost an hour now we were…" "Crap" Gibbs cut Tony off and legged it full speed up the stairs. "What do you think is happening Zi?" "I don't know Tony but it is nothing to do with us"_

_As Gibbs approached Jenny's office he noticed that Cynthia wasn't there suddenly Hollis came out of the office shouting something about being taken off the case due to it being NCIS's jurisdiction when she noticed Gibbs she turned to Jenny and said " oh look here comes you're night in shinning amour" "what on earth are you on about Hollis?" Jenny asked confused by the statement "oh I see he has told you yet. He broke up with me because he is still madly…" Zip it Mann" Gibbs interrupted "in love with you Director has been for a long time apparently never got over you. Shame you can't have her Gibbs she is married! Don't come crawling back to me begging me to take you back!" Hollis said completely ignoring Gibbs's comment "trust me Hollis that isn't going to happen" with that Hollis stormed off and Jenny just stood there trying to take everything in, asking herself if this was really happening was she just over tired was she dreaming? Gibbs brought her out of her thoughts "why didn't you tell me Jen? I mean I had my suspicions but why didn't you say anything?" "I didn't want to upset you Jethro" "you're lying Jen your right eye twitches when you lie" she hated that he knew so much about her Gibbs carried on talking "this husband of yours clearly doesn't know you very well otherwise he would know that you hate amethysts and that beautiful diamond would have emeralds either side because they are your favourite and they bring out your eyes also he would know that white gold irritates your skin and you prefer sliver" Jenny just stood there thinking about how right he was she did hate amethysts and she adored emeralds and she did have to take her wedding ring off a lot because it caused her finger to itch. "Jethro is it true what Hollis said?" "Every word Jen but you don't feel the same so forget it. Here take this I don't want you to forget that there was once an us!" he chucked a picture at her and started to walk away Jenny looked at the picture it was one of them in Paris in front of the Eifel Tower gazing in to each other's eyes she turned it over and on the back it said 'always and forever' underneath were two hearts linked together with J's inside them she smiled "Jethro wait!" "you have made your feelings perfectly clear Jen. You don't want…" "Jethro shut up and listen!" he shut up straight away to Jenny's surprise so she continued "the reason I didn't tell you is because I don't think it's going to last much longer I came back here saw you and everything I felt before came rushing back I realised he was just a replacement for you just like Dianne and Stephanie were your replacements for Shannon" Jenny finished there was silence for a minute before Gibbs spoke "Jen are you stupid? Dianne was a replacement for Shannon yes but Stephanie she was a replacement for you I love you Jen!" "Jethro I love you too I really do but things have changed I'm married and although I may not last I want to try my best to make it work I'm not going to leave my husband not to mention risk my career for us to crash and burn I'm not Shannon Jethro and I'm never going to be" Jenny said sadly " Jen I know you're not Shannon and you will never be a replacement for her I love you just as much as I loved her in fact I love you MORE than I loved her. I would never ask you to leave your husband just come and have dinner with me please?" Jenny was taken aback did he really love her more than Shannon "Jethro I…" "Jen please just so we can talk?" "Fine when and where?" she asked. He smiled "tonight at eight we can go to that little French restaurant we use to go to that way nobody will see us and I will pick you up just round the corner of your street" Jenny smiled she was actually looking forward to this "okay see you then" _

_Pretty please let me know what you think I will be forever grateful sorry again for the awfulness. _


	3. Dinner

_**Dinner **_

_A/N so here is chapter 3 I apologize again for awfulness and spelling mistakes. This chapter is longer than the last two and im not really sure if it makes sense._

_It was about five and Jenny had finished all of her paper work and was ready to go home and get ready for dinner with Jethro. Before leaving she went down to Abby's lab to tell her what was happening. As she walked off the elevator she could here Abby's music blaring "ABBY" she shouted. Abby turned her music down when she noticed Jenny standing in the door way "Jenny what are you doing down here?" Abby asked giving Jenny a hug "I need to talk to you Abs" "okay then talk" "I am going to dinner with Gibbs tonight and…" Jenny was cut off by Abby's squealing "omg really? When did this happen what about Mark? What about Hollis? Are you two getting back together? Do you still love him? What…" "Abby breath" Jenny cut in "right yea" Abby replied "it happened about three hours ago, he broke up with Hollis last night apparently he told her he was still in love with me" Jenny said calmly "do you still love him?" "Of course I do Abs he is everything to me" "what are you going to do about Mark?" "I don't know yet Abs I mean I would leave him for Jethro in a heartbeat but I don't even know what's going on between me and Jethro at the minute" Jenny said sadly "what exactly did Gibbs say to you?" Abby asked "he got a bit annoyed over the fact that I never told him I was married and then he started saying all this stuff about how Mark doesn't know me very well because I hate amethysts and I love emeralds and how my wedding band is white gold and I'd prefer sliver because white gold irritates my skin. He was right Abs Mark knows nothing about me and Gibbs knows everything" "then maybe it is Gibbs you should be with and not Mark" Abby stated "he told me he loves me more than he loved Shannon Abby" Jenny said smiling slightly "are you serious Jenny? Omg" "yea Abs I know and I do love him so much. He told me he would never ask me to leave Mark and then asked me to have dinner with him" Jenny said "Jenny you two are made for each other you are so flaming cute!" "Thanks Abs but what do I do? Do I leave Mark do I tell me him that I'm going for dinner with Gibbs tonight or what?" Jenny asked "don't tell him you're going to dinner with Gibbs tell him you are coming out with me that way you can get all dressed up and see how things go with dinner talk to Gibbs about how you are feeling if things go well then think about leaving Mark" Abby said "thanks Abs you're the best I am going to go and get ready" "you're welcome, let me know how things go"_

_It was seven o clock and Jenny was going through everything she owned deciding what to wear she settled on a short green strapless dress which she knew Gibbs would love, silver heels and her hair down allowing her natural curls to fall down her back by the time she had finished getting ready it was seven fifty she headed downstairs ready to leave when Mark stopped her "where are you going Jenny?" "Out with Abby for a few drinks at the new club in town" Jenny lied "what dressed like that you look like a slapper! All the guys will be after you!" "Mark I can dress how I wish and it's not like I have taken my ring off for god sake!" Jenny raised her voice slightly "you might as well have nobody is going to pay attention to a ring when you're dressed like that!" "There is nothing wrong with the way I have dressed! I'm going to meet Abby now don't wait up!" "Trust me I wasn't planning on it make sure you have your keys!" Mark shouted as Jenny stormed out of the house._

_Just as Gibbs reached the corner of the street he saw Jenny heading towards him she looking beautiful her dress brought out her eyes and he loved it when she wore her hair down she got in the car and he complimented her "you look beautiful Jen" Jenny blushed and smiled "you don't look bad yourself" she teased Gibbs had worn black jeans with a white shirt and black blazer. As he started the car Gibbs took Jenny's hand and intertwined their fingers Jenny smiled it felt so right being with him she forgot about everything that had happened with Mark. _

_Gibbs open the car door for her she got out linked her arm round his and together they walked into the restaurant sat down and order their food "Jethro" "Jen" they both said at the same time "sorry Jen you first" "did you mean it when you said you love me more than you love Shannon?" Jenny asked "I did Jen I love you so much the thought of not being with you drives me insane" Gibbs said taking her hand in his and stroking it with his thumb "you mean so much more to me than you will ever know I was so happy when you came back to DC and being here with you now makes me wonder why I let you go I am constantly asking myself why I didn't come after you I guess I didn't see how much you truly meant to me back then" Gibbs finished looking into Jenny's eyes. "Jethro you really mean everything to me I love you so much too never stopped I shouldn't have put my career before you six years ago I'm so sorry for leaving" Jenny replied "Jen I forgave you a long time ago it's in the past all that matters now is the future" he kissed her hand. They finished up their food Gibbs paid the bill and then they headed back to the car._

_They pulled up down the road of Jenny's house and Gibbs got out to open the door for Jenny to get out "Jethro thank you for tonight it was great I had a good time" she stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek as she started to walk away Gibbs grabbed her and pulled he back to him crashing his lips on to hers and first she didn't respond but then she melted into the kiss. She traced his lips with her tongue begging for entrance which he quickly granted it felt so good to taste him again after all these years. Eventually they had to break apart for air they spent a while just staring into each other's eyes "I love you Jen" "I love you too Jethro, I have to go" she said sadly "I know I will see you at work tomorrow" Gibbs said. Jenny gave him one last kiss before walking away she knew now for sure where she belonged and it wasn't with Mark._

_*I'm not very happy with this chapter it could be better. Please let me know what you think it would mean a lot* _


	4. Close call

_A/N thank you very much for the reviews they are appreciated but a special thanks to fashiongirl97 who has a very valid point and has given me the confidence to keep writing no matter what. _

_Jenny walked into the house with a smile on her face she walked into the living room to find Mark still up "Jenny how was your night?" "is was really good thanks Abby really does know some cool places" Jenny replied smiling "you were with Abby the whole time?" "yea why?" "you left your phone here Abby text at around 9 and asked how it was going who were you with Jennifer?" Jenny's face went white she didn't know what to say "you went through my phone?" "don't avoid the question who were you with?" " I had to go to dinner at the white house okay?" Jenny lied "why didn't you just tell me that, why did you lie?" "because I know how you get when I have to meet with sleazy Directors from other agencies I'm sorry" Jenny was so glad he couldn't tell when she was lying she didn't know where things stood between her and Gibbs and she wasn't prepared to screw up her marriage just yet "okay you ready for bed?" "I will be right up I just got to make a phone call" as soon as Mark had disappeared Jenny dialled Abby's number "Jenny tell me everything" Abby answered the phone a little too excitedly "Abby calm down, first of all you texting almost blew my cover I left my phone at home and Mark read your text" "oh my god I am so sorry does he know you went out with Gibbs?" " Abby its fine you couldn't have known and no he doesn't I told him I had to have dinner at the white house" "oh thank god anyway spill" "He took me to the little French restaurant we use to go to we talked and he told me he meant it when he said he loved me more than he loved Shannon and that the thought of not being with me was driving him insane. I told him that I love him too and that he means everything to me" "awwwwww that is so adorable" "Abby I haven't got to the best bit yet" "oh right proceed" He dropped me off at the corner of the street I kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for a great night. I went to walk away and he pulled me back and kissed me" "awwww like peck or full on" "full on Abz it was amazing I forgot how good a kisser he was" "so what does this mean?" "I don't know yet Abz I honestly don't but I know where I belong now anyway I have to go I shall see you tomorrow" "okay night" with that Jenny headed upstairs to bed._

_Meanwhile Gibbs walked through his door with a smile on his face and instead of going down to the basement opening a bottle of bourbon and working on his boat he went upstairs knowing he would sleep well tonight he sent a quick text to Jenny and then closed his eyes._

_Jenny's phone buzzed she picked it up to see the text from Gibbs which read "Thinking of you, Sweet dreams gorgeous I love you xxx" Jenny smiled and replied "Thinking of you too, Can't stop smiling. I love you too Gunny xxx" with that she fell in to a peaceful sleep. _

_Both of their dreams were full of the other._

_*I know its short but I needed a filler hope you enjoyed it__* _


End file.
